Perry Life
by I'mPlatyBorgIdropThatBalloonI
Summary: In the series from The Rollercoaster until now, We seen an episode like from Phineas POV or Isabella POV or Candace POV but never seen a Full Episode with Perry POV..So in this Story, We will know what perry thinks of his life and his nemesis...I know...A little Lame-Summary..Not a One-Shot...


**Okay..This is my first fanfic stories of My favorite tv shows Phineas and Ferb that is not****_ Perfect_****. But I think is good enough so,**

**Behold, the Mind-Blowing first image from our dimension life reality..**

**The Perry Life Chapter 1:Rollercoaster**

**Okay..Before reading this, read the summary first..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Perry, and Phineas and Ferb. They belong to Dan and Swampy..**

**_Perry POV:_**

_It was another day of summer of craziness with my Owner, Phineas Flynn. It was another ordinary day with the boys building something everyday and as always my Owners sister, Candace Flynn want to bust them. I don't know why she always bust them but it's not my problem but well anyway, i was just sitting there with the boys in under the shade of big tree._

"Well, he's a platypus, they don't do much."_My owner said, but the fact is completely wrong cause the boy didn't know me as a Secret Agent. But I don't want my secret to be revealed cause, if my secret is known by my Owner I get relocated with a new host family. And i know I don't want that to happen and you probably must known that too. Well I remembered when i the first time I was assigned to Flynn-Fletcher family. Well I used to named 'Bartholomew' but not long after that, My owner renamed me Perry.._

_Okay, enough with story telling now. I slip past through the boys silently, then put my fedora and open a secret entrance to my lair..When I got there, instantly I got 'Incoming Message'_

"Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought up 80% of the country's tin foil. I want you to get over to his hideout right away. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. As always Agent P, it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet remains intact. Now, get out there. We're all counting on you."_Said Major Monogram._

_I hoped in to my hovercraft and as fast as i could, I straightly go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Well you Probably know this Evil scientist or you could say a 'Pharmacist'. In the way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, i was thinking something about my Enemy. I mean, 'Why he bought up 80% of the country's tin foil?' Only mad scientist do that. Or at least in this case . Later, I get near into his Weird shaped building. I swing into the building and Yes..Still I get caught by the Mad-Sci...I mean, Evil-Scientist_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean: completely expected!" _He presses a button, which activates arms that grabs me.  
_"I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tin foil, and when I put my giant magnet, next to my genius, Magnetism Magnifier, I will pull the East, in westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself, why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well, let me just answer that question, I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean, tin foil alone costs a lot." _Okay, let me recap. Doofenshmirtz bought up to 80% of the country tin foil just want to do this? I mean, the plans seems not logical in any way._

"Well you know cause when my money budget is low. But this plan really make my money back, I-I-I want a really space estate, and sell it again...and"_ I see a screw behind me. I try to reach it with my tail. And then I sends it at , which he ducks_ for.  
"Ha, you missed!" _I see the screw flies to the roof and hitting a line, which throws it back at His foot._

"Aaahh! Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaooww!"_He scream in pain and jump around accidentally releases my trap. I quickly attack him. Which also accidentally activates the Magnetism Magnifier.  
_"Now you are too late. Quake in your boots and watch helplessly, as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces, pull the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing the rotation of the-"_He really shocked when all the tin foil releases from the buildings but not reversing the rotations of the earth. Well as I said, just another un-logical plan from the Mad Evil-Scientist. _

"Well...that didn't work."_He exclaimed. I want to go home cause I think my mission is done but another Problem just arise when I see the tin foil forms into a giant ball, flying through the air directly at us.  
_"And now, we have a two ton ball of tin foil traveling 200 miles per hour directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!" _He scream in horror and I tried to separate it but it seems it won't separate._

"It's no use, it's no use, we are doomed!"_ He scream in terror before I see a helicopter. I jump into the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. I quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off, taking the magnet with it.  
_"You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus!"_I almost want to laugh when i see tin foil still flying directly at his building and crashes through it.  
_"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"_The magnet pulls a piece of the Magnetism Magnifier onto it, and gets stuck on the coaster, which then follows the helicopter into the sky. Wait, a Coaster? a Rollercoaster? I think I know who made this..I see that the helicopter is smoking and I cuts the rope. I drops down onto the coaster and in the cart, right behind Phineas and Ferb. Wait what?I must quickly turn into my Pet-Mode. Wait?Where's My Fedora?_

"Oh there you are Perry."_ My owner said. I chatters  
_"Nice hat Isabella." _as i see my Fedora were on a 'Girl from Across the street with a crush on Phineas Flynn.'...Wait a Second?How did i get this information's about Isabella crush on My Owner..Wait?How did I know her name?Anyway, she takes off my fedora and looks at it, confused._

_I just sat there, in the boy rollercoaster. I don't know if going to Statue of Liberty, Paris, and OUTER space was the part of boy plan. Which end by landing in the tree in the backyard, which ALSO end land underneath the tree in the backyard. As I say, I think this day was succesfull..Even still the Tin-Foil rolling with .._

**What do you think about my first story?Good or Bad?Sorry If there is a Spelling error or grammar error cause..umm**

**Okay, I want to say thank you if you Read this story even who Reviewed this story..**

**So I'mPlatyborgIdropthatBalloonI IS OUT!PEACE!**


End file.
